Of Dreams and Nightmares
by Dark Silver Angel
Summary: Rating there for later chapters. This is something I dreamed one night. A girl named Dawn comes to the school, and Odd falls for her. But how does she know about Lyoko? More importantly, how does she know exactly how X.A.N.A. operates?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: If you think I own Code: Lyoko, you are out of your mind. Get help. Now.  
  
Rating is appropriate for later chapters.  
  
This story is based on a wacked-out, crazy dream I had one night. I think most mature people will get a kick out of it at some point. This is my first Code:Lyoko fic. Anita and Daimion are my original characters, please do not take them without asking. Dawn is based on a character in Sharina Silverstem's fic series. She has yet to make an appearance in them, though. AND SHE NEVER FRIGGIN' UPDATES ANYMORE!!!! Grr.....Basically, Dawn is the darker side of Sharina's own character combined with the real Sharina. You'll see what I mean. On with the story!  
  
Chapter One: New Kids  
  
Mrs. Hertz tried to make herself heard over the noise her class was making. One of her three new students smiled and stepped up beside her.  
  
"If I may, Mrs. Hertz?"  
  
Mrs. Hertz nodded, ready to try anything to get her rowdy students to settle down. The girl took a small, terra-cotta dolphin from her shoulder bag and blew into the nose. A soft, sad whistle tore from the whistle and wove its way through the class, getting everyone's attention. Mrs. Hertz stared at the sandy-haired, green-eyed girl, not knowing what to say. The girl smiled beignly.  
  
"The floor is all yours, Mrs. Hertz."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course." Mrs. Hertz shook herself from whatever had come over her and motioned the other two students to stand beside the dolphin girl.  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce you to three new students. Mr. Daimion Agizi," A tall boy with chocolate brown hair and gray-green eyes shielded by oval glasses gave them a small wave and a shy smile, "Ms. Anita Poplow," A short, powerfully built girl gave everyone a bold, cheerful smile, "and Ms. Dawn Silverstem," The dolphin, who had by now replaced her whistle into her shoulder bag, nodded her head and grinned at the class. "Daimion, you go sit by Emily. Anita, you sit by Sissy. Dawn, you'll sit by Odd. Ok, on with the lesson. Who can tell me......."  
  
(Later that period)  
  
"Mrs. Hertz, may I see you a moment?"  
  
"Certainly, Principal. Class, continue with your studies. I'll be back momentarily."  
  
Of course, as soon as Mrs. Hertz and the principal were out of sight, the student turned to talk to each other. Dawn turned to Odd, who was fast becoming a new friend, and Jeremy, who she considered to be her acedemic equal in the class.  
  
"So, what do the students do after school?"  
  
"Well, most go into town for a few hours before curfew."  
  
"Do you guys go into town?"  
  
"Not exactly. We meet up with a few other friends and study together."  
  
"Surely not all the time?"  
  
"Well, no, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But we can't tell you some things about what we do because you'd think we're crazy and you'd probably tell everyone."  
  
"Oh. Well, when you think you can trust me, let me know."  
  
"But it's not that we don't trust you, it's..."  
  
"...Because you don't trust me. Say it. I can take it."  
  
Jeremy and Odd were silent. Neither wanted to say those harsh words to their new friend. Finally, Odd broke the silence.  
  
"Why don't you come eat lunch with us? Then we can decide as a group if we should tell you."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
(P.S.: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	2. A Matter of Trust

Chapter Two: A Matter of Trust  
  
"Dawn, this is Yumi and Ulrich. Guys, this is Dawn."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You're new?"  
  
"Yeah. Not exactly fun, unless you count making new friends."  
  
"Speaking of new friends, guys, Dawn wants to know."  
  
"Know? What are you talking about, Odd?"  
  
"About our adventures."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, why don't you and Dawn go grab some lunch?"  
  
"Okay with me. Come on, Dawn. The line's over here."  
  
As they strolled to the lunch line, Jeremy sat down and looked between Ulrich and Yumi. Finally, he broke the silence.  
  
"What do you think of her?"  
  
"I think she's with X.A.N.A.," Ulrich spat out immediately.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. If she was with X.A.N.A., why would she pretend to be dumb about the factory? It would make more sense to reveal any knowledge about the factory she has in order to make us more open about it around her. I think we should watch her more. What do you think of her, Jeremy?"  
  
"She doesn't seem to hide anything, but I don't completely trust her yet."  
  
"What about Odd?"  
  
Jeremy rolled his eyes, a rare thing for him to do. "I think Odd's infatuated with her. If we do reveal Lyoko to her, I hope they can control themselves like you two and not go off by themselves."  
  
Ulrich and Yumi blushed at the compliment. Thankfully, Odd and Dawn chose that moment to return.  
  
"Here, Jeremy, we even got you a tray."  
  
"Um, thanks."  
  
"Hey, Odd, who was that annoying girl in front of us?"  
  
"That was the infamous Sissy. She's in love with Ulrich here, but everyone knows his heart belongs to Yumi."  
  
Ulrich and Yumi went beet red. They hardly even knew this girl! Then Sissy showed up.  
  
"Hi guys. Hi Ulrich, what are you doing this afternoon? I thought maybe you'd like to get ice cream with me."  
  
"I'm busy, and I wouldn't get ice cream with you anyway. Go away."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
As Sissy stormed away, Odd tried to control his laughter as he watched Dawn carefully pile gravy and mashed potatoes onto a large spoon. Everyone found themselves trying not to laugh when, a few seconds later, said gravy and mashed potatoes suddenly found its way to the back of Sissy's head. When Sissy turned around, all she saw was 'that new girl, Dawn' telling everyone at her table what had to be the funniest story on the earth. Unable to locate the source of the offending food that was now sliding down the back of her shirt, she rushed to her dorm room to get cleaned up and change.  
  
"That was cool! I should have thought of that before!"  
  
"Thanks Odd."  
  
"I can't believe you did that, though."  
  
"It was nothing less than what she deserved."  
  
"Do you think we'll get in trouble?"  
  
"Naw, she didn't even suspect us 'cause Dawn made it look like we were completely clueless as to what happened."  
  
"A talent of mine, I assure you Odd."  
  
"I guess I was wrong about you, Dawn," said Ulrich,' You're not so bad."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Dawn, if you could excuse us a moment?"  
  
"Sure. I'll go find Anita and Daimion and see if I can separate long enough to have a conversation. They're permanantly attatched at the mouth."  
  
As Dawn strode off, Team Lyoko looked at each other.  
  
"She has my vote. I don't think a X.A.N.A. operative would do that to Sissy, especially if she knows how big a pain in the ass she is to us sometimes."  
  
"I still don't completely trust her, but I think she'll keep Lyoko a secret if we let her in."  
  
"That's quite a turnaround from a few minutes ago, Ulrich. I trust her to know about Lyoko, but not Aelita. Not yet."  
  
"I trust her. I think she'd be helpful in a tight situation."  
  
"So, we tell her about Lyoko?"  
  
Everyone agreed, so Yumi and Ulrich split up to find Dawn.  
  
"Odd, if Dawn becomes a warrior in Lyoko, are you sure you'd be able to focus on the mission instead of her?"  
  
"Of course, Jeremy. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You two seem to have gotten very close in a short amount of time. Do you plan to ask her out or what?"  
  
"I don't know. Have you asked Aelita out?"  
  
"I'm going to when we get her here permanently."  
  
Ulrich then came racing into view.  
  
"Jeremy! Odd! Come, quick! It's Dawn!"  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Janette: Ooh, cliffie!  
  
Sharina:......I know what happens next.  
  
Janette: What?  
  
Sharina: We get some reviews.  
  
Janette: Oh. But I mean in the story.  
  
Sharina: You're the authoress!  
  
Janette:............................. 


	3. Two Secrets

YAY! I got two reviews! Thanks to Kay. I hope to really get on with the story, so please try to be patient. Sharina gave me the idea for the whistle. She actually made one like that in art class! Thanks to monk- lover03. I will keep writing. As long as I get reviews, I write. I think that your question was answered in the last chapter, though. They do accept her.  
  
Chapter Three: Two Secrets  
  
Odd was out the door in an instant. Jeremy and Ulrich came out after him, both a little surprised at his haste.  
  
"Odd, you don't even know where she is. Slow down and follow me."  
  
Odd consented to Ulrich's request, and soon found himself on the school's "backyard". When he saw Dawn, he tensed. She was surrounded by the school bullies, whom were jeering and taunting the young American. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other two students watching quietly from a safe distance. They saw the group, and jogged over to intercept them.  
  
"No way. Dawn's handled this kind of thing before."  
  
"I wouldn't go too close. She's pretty good at fighting."  
  
Jeremy and Ulrich nodded. That made sense. Odd just stared intently at the slender form in the middle of the group. Suddenly, one of the boys threw a fist at Dawn's lower back. She caught his wrist and used his momentum to flip him over onto the guy in front of him, knocking the wind out of both. The rest of the gang tried to rush her all at once. After a handspring and a few good roundhouse kicks, only the leader was left standing.  
  
"This isn't over, girly. I'll be watching you."  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"Piss off."  
  
Turning around, Dawn found that not only had Anita and Daimion been watching, but also Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd, who had also been joined by Yumi. When she reached the group, Team Lyoko was speechless, but Anita and Daimion had their usual comments.  
  
"You hit a little too high on that last kick. Maybe you need to practice more often."  
  
"Especially since we're in a new school and nobody knows not to piss you off."  
  
"Oh, shove it you two. You're just envious of my abilities."  
  
"Your fighting abilities? No. Your other abilities, definitely."  
  
"I'd swap places with you any day."  
  
Finally, Team Lyoko found their tongues.  
  
"What other abilities?"  
  
"Dawn didn't tell you? She can –"  
  
"Daimion, keep your mouth shut. It's not your business to go around telling. Besides, if you told them about my thing, you'd have to tell them about Anita's thing too."  
  
"And I don't like for that particular fact to go around in circulation. People start to ask stupid questions and stare at me."  
  
"Exactly. Hey, Daimion, Anita, I'll talk to you guys later. I think these other people want to speak with me in private."  
  
"Cool. I'll call if anything comes up. Bye Dawn."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Dawn lead Team Lyoko to a more secluded section of the lawn, beneath a weeping willow tree. As they sat in a circle, she looked at them expectantly.  
  
"And the verdict is...?"  
  
"We'll tell you. But you have to promise to never tell anyone else without full group approval."  
  
"I swear it on my cat's grave."  
  
"Okay. After school, meet us here, and we'll show you what we do after school. But you have to tell us your little secret too."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone."

After she told them, they looked at her in disbelief.

"That's not possible."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Janette: WOO-HOO! Go Dawn!  
  
Sharina: So, what does the gang leader have in store for Dawn?"  
  
Janette: You'll see.  
  
Sharina: You wouldn't dare......?  
  
Janette: Oh, wouldn't I?  
  
Sharina: How dare you?!!  
  
Janette: Oh, don't be such a prissy! It's only a fanfiction!  
  
Sharina:......Ok, but I don't like it happening to 'my' character.


	4. Dawn Knows?

Chapter Four: Dawn Knows?  
  
Odd spoke first.  
  
"So you're like the female Dr. Dolittle, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, and no, I have not been admitted."  
  
"Admitted to what?"  
  
"A mental ward."  
  
"Oh, I've been in one of those," said Yumi," My parents had a problem with my choices in clothing. They think because I always wear black that there's something wrong with me."  
  
"I know. Isn't that weird? I have a friend back in America who always does the Gothic thing, and her parents are always trying to get her into the psyco institution. There isn't one thing wrong with one color, especially black. Orange or pink might be a little...overboard, but if it floats your boat, go with it."  
  
"Guys, I hate to tell you, but we should probably get to class. What do you have next, Dawn?"  
  
"Umm.....English with Ms. Sazoon."  
  
"That's my next class. I'll show you where it is. How'd you get into a higher English class than your grade normally allows?"  
  
"Simple, Yumi. I'm pretty good at it, and I asked for an advanced class."  
  
"Ms. Sazoon is a pretty tough teacher, though. Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"I haven't seen a teacher I can't get along with yet. Or make fun of, for that matter."  
  
(After the last class of the day)  
  
Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy were growing worried. Yumi and Dawn hadn't shown up yet, and the last bell rang nearly a half hour ago. Just as they were about ot go search for them, they came into view. As they got closer, it was plain to the boys that they thought something was funny because they were holding on to each other for support and tears of laughter were streaming down their faces.  
  
"What's so funny you guys?"  
  
"Da..Dawn jus...Dawn just called Ms. Sazoon a...a baboon...by acciedent!"  
  
Dawn, who was somewhat recovered from her fit of laughter, broke into a sing-song voice.

"Oh, Miss Sazoon,

You're a baboon

I knew it at once

Though you said I was a dunce

Your butt bounced like jello

It's a wonder you're so mellow

When we all laugh at your big, fat ass

After we walk out of your cla-ass!"

By now, the boys were laughing along with Yumi on the ground. After the laughter subsided, Jeremy turned to Dawn.  
  
"Ok, that was funny, but if you want to know our secret, we have to get going."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Dawn unzipped her backpack and pulled out her rollerblades. The boys gave her a funny look, so she explained.  
  
"Yumi told me she thought I should bring them."  
  
They nodded, and took her to the manhole, climbed in, and everyone began skating towards the factory. "Is everyone present and accounted for?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who's missing? I see everyone."  
  
"My brain is missing. I think Sissy stole it and put it in her empty head."  
  
"Ok, anything other than Dawn's brain missing?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
They lead Dawn to the manhole, climbed down, and began skating to the factory. Dawn was ahead of the group, since she could roller blade faster than they could skateboard or scooter.  
  
"Dawn, wait for us. You could get lost in these tunnels!"  
  
"Don't worry, Odd. I know these sewers like the back of my hand. My big sister used to bring me to that old factory through here."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah. That's where we're going, isn't it?"  
  
Dawn spun around and started skating backwards.  
  
"You guys know about Lyoko and Aelita, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but how do you know?"  
  
"Well....It started a long while ago, when my sister came to the same boarding school we go to. She was bored most of the time because the schoolwork was too easy for her and she needed a challenge. Then she found the factory, which was then just a stockpile of computer parts and such. She created the supercomputer in her spare time. I never saw her so happy as when she was working with it. The she created Lyoko and the scanners. Most of the scanners were on the same level as the supercomputer, but she built three below it's level in case something happened to power on that level while we were in Lyoko, so we could still de-virtualize. One day, the worst happened, and one of our friends was trapped in Lyoko. Her name was Aelita. We tried to get her out, but my sister's materialization program was corrupted by a virus. She's still working on an antivirus today, and she's really quite close. Maybe we'll get Aelita out soon."  
  
They'd reached the factory. They piled into the elevator, and Jeremy pushed the button to take them to the supercomputer. On the way, Odd had a question.  
  
"What about Xana?"  
  
Dawn sighed. "My elder brother was sore at my sister for not letting him know too much about Lyoko because most of the time he can't keep a secret. He created the virus that is in program X.A.N.A. to, at intervals, try to kill off Aelita. He knew that would be the ultimate revenge against my sister, hurting her through her friends. Amber originally created X.A.N.A. to help protect Lyoko from viruses and act as a kind of companion in Lyoko for Aelita until they could get her out."  
  
"Do you think your sister would mind showing us more about Lyoko?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "I'll ask her. She's going to be our new school nurse, anyway, since the other is moving."  
  
"She won't bite, will she?"  
  
"I can't promise that."  
  
All talk ceased as the doors opened up to reveal the control room. Jeremy sat in the chair and put the headset on.  
  
"Aelita? Are you there?"  
  
"I'm here, Jeremy. What's up?"  
  
"If you mean Xana, nothing yet. We have a new member, or an old member, depending on how you look at it."  
  
"Amber?"  
  
Dawn stepped forward. "No, Aelita. Me."  
  
"Dawn! But you've grown! It can't have been that long ago."  
  
"Actually it is. But you know the rules of Lyoko. You don't age while you're there."  
  
"True."  
  
"I'm coming to Lyoko."  
  
"Okay. I'll be waiting for you in the forest region. Aelita out."  
  
As Aelita logged off and ran to the forest region, Dawn turned to the others.  
  
"You've all been to Lyoko before, correct?"  
  
"Jeremy hasn't. Too bad, he's head over heels for Aelita."  
  
"We'll just have to fix that. Follow me, please."  
  
"But who'll run the supercomputer?"  
  
"It's programed to run itself when a certain code is imputted."  
  
Dawn lead them to a section of wall on the far side of the elevator doors. She stopped at what was apparently a solid wall.  
  
"Uh, Dawn...?"  
  
"It only looks like a wall. You can really just walk right through it to the scanners on the other side."  
  
Dawn walked through, followed by the rest of Team Lyoko. They stared at these scanners. Each one had a name above it and was decorated. There were six in all. As the others studied the different scanners, Dawn walked over to a wall-mounted console and punched in the code the computer needed. Then she turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"Pick a scanner. Just don't pick mine or Aelita's."  
  
"Who are thes people, Dawn?"  
  
Dawn sighed and started at the right end of the room. She pointed to a neat, clean white nameplate with the name ALEX emblazoned on it.  
  
"My brother and the creator of X.A.N.A.'s virus. The blue one next to it was Shana's. The red one was Aelita's. The purple one was Monica's. The green one is my sister's, and this silver one is mine. Shana, Aelita, Monica, and Amber made an oath to stand by each other no matter what, to be sisters forever in spirit. If you've seen _The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood_, it was sorta like that. In Lyoko, they each had a different element at their disposal. Perhaps Aelita can explain it better than I can. Let's go."  
  
Dawn turned and walked into her scanner. The rest picked scanners, and they were all virtualized by the computer. After they were safely in Lyoko, a pair of dark green eyes stepped out to reveal the rest of their body to the circuts and wires. Then, the figure turned and walked swiftly to the control room, and sat down in the chair and put the headset on.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Janette: Yeah...It's been awhile....  
  
Sharina: And you accuse me of procrastinating!  
  
Janette: Well, if you'd update at least once a month...!  
  
Sharina: Whatever. We need some reviews.  
  
Janette: Changed the subject rather quickly, didn't ya?  
  
Sharina:...........No......(pouting face) 


	5. Transformations

(A/N: A huge thanks to all my reviewers! I love getting reviews!)

Chapter Five: Transformations  
  
The mysterious figure quickly logged into a personalized Lyoko channel to monitor the other's progress. In Lyoko, only two young women knew someone was there.  
  
"So, Dawn, how've you been? Is Alex still a pain?"  
  
"Yeah, not to mention Amber reads my diary for enertainment."  
  
"Well, in truth, I don't expect much is there to hide."  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think a tower is active. But how...?"  
  
"Your suspicions are well founded, Dawn. I detect an activated tower in the mountain region. I'm switching to computer manual mode."  
  
"Okay, Amber. Upload our weapons."  
  
"Wait a minute. Your sister is on Earth tap dancing around the supercomputer while we're inside the virtual world of Lyoko and she pretty much has total control over everything except X.A.N.A.?!"  
  
"Yeah, except she also has some measure of control over X.A.N.A., since she made him. She knows his override protocols. Let's go."  
  
The group took off running, with Dawn and Aelita in the front. Soon, they came to the forest tower and transoprted to the mountain region. Once there, Aelita was consumed by a raging fire.  
  
"Aelita! We need to get her out of there!"  
  
"No, that's just how she goes into battle dress. Unless you'd rather see her without her clothing, I'd suggest you leave it alone."  
  
"Sorry, Jeremy, I should've warned you new guys about how our transformations take place."  
  
"Me next, Sis!"  
  
"Wait until Aelita is finished."  
  
At that moment, Aelita stepped out of the fire, and it died down. She was now wearing a red tank top, a ruffled yellow and orange skirt, and black leather strap sandels. She carried a long, thin saber across her back in a plain black scabbard.  
  
"Now me!"  
  
"Uploading battle attire. Designate: Dawn."  
  
Dawn was enveloped by a pure silver light that stretched out it's tendrils and seemed curious about the rest of the team. They could only watch in amazement as the tendrils crept back and tightly bound Dawn's small form, then solidify into shining steel. The steel then broke apart back into light that changed into the colors of early morning dawn. As the light receded, they saw that Dawn was now dressed in a silver tube top and a silver huntress skirt (Ya know, those long skirts with slits up to the upper thigh?), and no shoes. Instead of shoes, she wore a plain silver ankle bracelet on her right ankle.  
  
"As for the rest of you, I'll have to work on your avatars to get you and upgrade like theirs. For now, all I can do is give you 100 more life points apiece."  
  
"I think that will be fine for now. How many enemies are we up against?"  
  
"Ten crabs, six blocks, several hornets, and a mega tank. It shouldn't be too much of a problem."  
  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
  
Aelita and Jeremy took off for the tower directly, Jeremy shooting monsters on the way with his bow. Once, the monsters surrounded him, but Aelita summoned a ring of fire to destroy the monsters around him.  
  
"Thanks a million, Aelita."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Yumi and Ulrich were also working as a team. Yumi took down several crabs before being surrounded. Luckily, Ulrich went unnoticed by the enemies surrounding Yumi until it was too late for them to do anything if they tried.  
  
Dawn and Odd made up the last team. Odd, being the kind of person he is, fell into the hornets' trap before he could blink. Before he could even ask Amber for a refill on his Laser Arrows, Dawn was there with him swinging her silver staff. The hornets never knew what hit them.  
  
After the enemies were defeated, Aelita went into the tower and typed in Code: LYOKO on the blue screen. Things on Earth returned to normal, and since nothing had really gone on during the battle, Amber elected not to use the return-past program.  
  
"Fine work, team. Now, back to my original business. Aelita, I need you to go to the tower in the desert region, and I need the rest of you to prepare for de-virtualization."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Aelita, I worked out the bugs that infected my materilization program. I'm bringing you home."

END CHAPTER

Janette: Another cliffie!

Sharina: So, you're bringing Aelita back in the next chapter, huh?

Janette: ..........

Sharina: I knew it!

Janette: Just you wait until chapter seven....


	6. Laughter

Thanks to all my reviwers, and thanks to my beta reader, Sharina.

Chapter Six: Laughter  
  
Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Dawn burst through the hologram and ran towards Amber.  
  
"You're really going to materialize Aelita?"  
  
"Yes, Jeremy. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes to install this firewall around the tower she's in. After that, Alex and X.A.N.A. should have a difficult time trying to do any harm. Then, I'm going to update the program that will bring her back into this world."  
  
"What will we do with her when she gets here?"  
  
"I have already prepared for that. Since she will still be 13 when she re- enters this world, I have arranged for her to be under my care. She will stay in my house, if she likes, and I will enroll her in the same school as you attend."  
  
"I guess that'll be pretty easy for you to do, since you're our new nurse."  
  
"Yes. Okay, the firewall is installed. Aelita, prepare for the trip back. It might be rougher than usual, since you've been in there so long."  
  
"Okay, Amber. I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Catch ya on the flip side. Devirtualize Designate: Aelita."  
  
The computer hummed, then quieted. Amber rose from her seat and crossed through the holographic wall.  
  
"Aelita?"  
  
"Yes. I'm back."  
  
"AELITA!!!"  
  
Jeremy and the others rushed forward and crushed the pink haired girl in an enormous group hug. Amber, meanwhile, was searching through her bag.  
  
"What are you looking for, Amber?"  
  
"The extra clothes I brought for you to wear."  
  
"What's wrong with the ones I have on?"  
  
"They're nearly twenty years out of date. Here, go put these on in the bathroom."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Aelita went to the bathroom to change, and Amber turned back to the computer and stared at it, mumbling to herself.  
  
"It's over. It's finally over. Well, no, not yet. I still have Alex to deal with, and his creation."  
  
"I'm back. How do I look?"  
  
Aelita spun around, showing them the hip hugging, flared jeans, baby pink tank top, denim jacket, and black leather slides. Team Lyoko stared, Amber smiled and nodded her approval, and Jeremy's jaw nearly hit the floor.  
  
"Nice, Aelita. I'm glad they fit. I got you the basics in your closet at my house, but we'll go shopping later this week. Oh, and I kept these for you."  
  
Amber produced a pair of gold flame earrings. Aelita took them and put them in.  
  
"Thanks Amber. I knew I could count on you to keep them. Are you wearing yours?"  
  
Amber pulled back her hair to show her earlobes. She had gold leaf-shaped earrings in.  
  
"Hey, sis, why don't we go back to our house? We can party there until curfew."  
  
"Sure thing, Dawnie."  
  
Odd raised an eyebrow. "Dawnie? Why wasn't I informed of this little nickname?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Oh. Do you have a nickname?"  
  
"Dawnie. Do you got a nickname?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not telling."  
  
"Yes, you will!"  
  
Dawn jumped at Odd and started tickling him. Soon, they were both grappling on the floor.  
  
"That's enough, you two."  
  
They stopped and, realizing the position they were in, pulled apart quicker than necessary, blushing madly. Everyone else hid a smirk.  
  
"Let's go, Ambie."  
  
They arrived at Amber's house, which was a short way from both the factory and the school. It was a simple two story white house with a front porch and a white fence all around. They passed through the gate and went inside. The inside was a simply decorated as the outside. It looked like a clean, modern farmhouse that had been plucked up and planted in the city. In the backyard, there was a good-sized garden with both vegetables and flowers in it. Amber led them up the stairs, and down the hall to the last three doors. One had a blue and silver plaque that said, "Dawn's Room—A Disaster Area". Another had a green and gold plaque that told them, "Amber's Room—Mess It Up And Die". The third door had a red and gold plaque on it that proclaimed, "Aelita's Room—A Completely Different World".  
  
"Go on, Aelita. It's your room. I'll be making something for us to eat."  
  
"Ooh, food. I'm starving!"  
  
"You and Dawn will get along, then, Odd. She can cook anything."  
  
"You mean she doesn't set anything on fire?"  
  
"Not anymore, Aelita."  
  
Dawn turned bright red as the others laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's go explore Aelita's room."  
  
Aelita turned the knob and went in. The walls were a bright white, with flame trim around the bottom. Her bed was obviously custom made. It was a big four poster with a canopy. The posts were made to look like columns of fire, and on the headboard there was an inscription. Yumi bent over it and started to read it aloud.  
  
"Here sleeps the Fire of Lyoko."  
  
"I suppose that refers to your battle mode in Lyoko?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Come on down, you guys. Food's ready!"  
  
The incident was forgotten, and later that night Aelita spoke with Amber about it.  
  
"Yumi guessed it right on the dot. I kinda wish Jeremy had noticed it too."  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"I...I kinda have a thing for Jeremy."  
  
Amber's eyes went wide. Then she laughed.  
  
"So, we have three Lyoko couples."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"You and Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich, and then Odd and Dawn."  
  
"Odd and Dawn? And what makes you think Jeremy is going to ask me out?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Aelita! Open your eyes! The boy's head over heels for you! As for Odd and Dawn, didn't you see them today? They totally like each other!"  
  
"Hmm, I thought you were protective of your younger siblings?"  
  
"Well, I see no harm in her dating him. He seems nice enough. Maybe a bit wacko, but still a fine match. I might be fifteen years older than them, but I can still hook them up, just like you and Jeremy."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"I don't have to."  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know something I don't?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Tell me, please?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. We should go to sleep. I'll enroll you tomorrow when I go up there to start my new job."  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight, Amber."  
  
"Goodnight, Aelita."  
  
At the school, Odd couldn't sleep. He kept going over the events of the day in his head. Did Dawn like him? She had protected him in Lyoko, but that could have just been out of friendliness, not love.  
  
In her dorm, Dawn was also up. Since she had the room to herself until Aelita came in the morning, she was free to turn on her bedside lamp and pace.  
  
"Does he like me? I mean, he did try to protect me when those bullies came around, but that could have just been in newfound friendship. Something inside tells me he really loves me, though."  
  
Suddenly, a message appeared on her computer. It was from Aelita.  
  
"Hey Dawn! You'll never guess! Jeremy just e-mailed me and asked me out. I'm so happy!! What do you think of that? I didn't think he had it in him!"  
  
Dawn smiled as she typed a reply.  
  
"Hey Aelita! I would to have guessed! You're head over heels for him! Go for it!! But, while we're on the subject of dating and boys, do you think Odd has a thing for me, or is he just trying to be a good friend?"  
  
Aelita replied a few moments later.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!? Of course he likes you! Ask him out already!! I'm sure he's still up. You can just text message him on his cell phone."  
  
Dawn thought about it, and reached for her cell. A couple minutes later, she was on her computer again.  
  
"Aelita, he said yes!!! Odd and I am now officially a couple! But, it's getting late. We really should go to sleep, since we got school tomorrow. Dawn out."  
  
Aelita had one last comment.  
  
"That's the same thing your sister told me...."  
  
Dawn laughed, turned off her computer and her lamp, and slid under her covers. She was just about to get to sleep when she heard the door creak open. Thinking it might be Amber checking to make sure she was asleep, she faked a deep slumber. She was wide-awake, though, when a rough hand covered her mouth and another rough hand held her arms tight. The person wasn't a friend.  
  
"You embarrassed my buddies and me on your first day here. Now, it's your turn to feel the pain and shame."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Janette: Yeah, next chapter's going to be a little...graphic.  
  
Sharina: Some people might want to skip over it, especially if you don't like sex scenes.  
  
Janette: Promise it will only be the sex, though. After that, I'll go on to the aftermath in chapter eight: Tears.  
  
Sharina: So readers, what do you think will happen to Dawn and Odd after she tells Team Lyoko what happened? Find out next time!


	7. Virginity Stolen

Janette: Thanks for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to Sharina and me!  
  
Sharina: Well, they might have some idea....  
  
Janette: Shadup, smart-ass, and let's get on with the story!  
  
Sharina:...I'm not a smart-ass.....  
  
Chapter Seven: Virginity Stolen  
  
Dawn struggled to free herself from his grip, but he had sneaked up on her, so her options were limited. She tried to scream for help, but he duct taped her mouth shut. Then he pulled a long piece of rope out of his pocket. She could smell the foul odor of his breath as he leaned down close to her ear.  
  
"I'm making sure you can't pull any stunts while I have my fun with you."  
  
He tightly bound her hands together, then secured Dawn to the headboard of her bed. He walked over to the door and locked it with a click and slid the chain lock in place. Then, he sauntered back over to where Dawn lay in fright. He produced a pocket knife from his shirt. Dawn froze and her eyes went wide with fear. Reality hit her when he started cutting up her pajamas and exposing her naked body. He was going to rape her.  
  
She pleaded the best she could with the tape over her mouth, but to no avail. He roughly rubbed his hands over her exposed chest until she felt raw and red. Then he moved down to her stomach, rubbing and biting her belly button. Then he started to undo his pants, letting first his belt, then his jeans fall. He stood there in his boxers, rubbing his hand over his crotch fiercely. When he eventually decided he had had enough of that, he slowly took his boxers off, right in front of Dawn's face. She tried to look away, but he grabbed her head and forced her to watch, her nose nearly touching him.  
  
"Look at what a surprise I have for you. You should be happy that I'm doing this to you. No one else ever will because you're so unattractive."  
  
Now he was completely nude. He let Dawn's face go, and moved down her body. Over her raw breasts and past the bitten belly button, he found her most protected area. He gently brushed his now-throbbing penis over it. Dawn tried one last desperate call for help, but no one could hear her. She was trapped.  
  
All of a sudden, he decided enough was enough. He tore into Dawn with all the fury he had against her. He shamelessly broke her virgin barrier, then pounded her fagile pussy, over and over and over again. Tears flowed from Dawn's eyes as he grabbed her raw breasts and drove his hard penis into her fragile vagina. He gripped and squeezed Dawn, until, finally, she blacked out and knew nothing more. 


	8. Tears

Chapter Eight: Tears  
  
"It looked like she was raped, ma'am."  
  
"I can't believe it! I sent her to this school because of the fine classes, and let her stay in the dorms because you people told me they were safe!"  
  
"Well, Amber, they are pretty safe."  
  
"MY LITTLE SISTER WAS RAPED IN HER DORM AND YOU STILL THINK THAT THEY'RE SAFE!?! YOU ARE INSANE! IT'S NOT SAFE THERE, IT'S A DISASTER WAITING TO HAPPEN!"  
  
"What happened to Miss Silverstem is unfortunate, but I still believe that as long as the student follow the rules and curfews, the dormatories are completely safe."  
  
"Unfortunate? Dawn was raped for God's sake!"  
  
"At least she isn't pregnant."  
  
"Easy for you guys to blow this off. She's my little sister, and in my legal custody. I'd take a bullet for her any day."  
  
"I understand how you feel, ma'am. Would you like some time alone with her?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Alright. The rest of you, clear out of here."  
  
There was a shuffling of feet, and a click of the door closing. Dawn cautiously opened one eye. Amber was there, looking down at her.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like shit. Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital. I found you early this morning and brought you on in. Then I called the principal and the police. They're waiting for you to wake up so they can get a description of the person who did this to you."  
  
"I know the kid who did it, I just don't know his name. I fought with him and his buddies."  
  
"Hm, I see. Dawn, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Sis..."  
  
Dawn couldn't say any more She let big, round tears fall from her eyes and down to her sheets. Amber put a motherly arm around her sister, and Dawn hugged her close and had a good cry. Amber rocked her back and forth gently. Dawn was just getting settled again when the principal and a policeman quietly came into the room. Dawn spoke to them from Amber's protective embrace, telling them everything. When she was describing what he did to her, she could feel the fury coursing through Amber. Instead of being alarmed, she was comforted. When Dawn's story was through, the principal spoke.  
  
"I know who you're talking about. We've had problems with him in the past, but never anything like this. Don't niether of you ladies worry. We'll get him. We'll have to have you confirm it, though, Miss Silverstem."  
  
"Of course. May I ask a favor?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Can I be transferred to the school infirmary? I want to be close to my friends. Amber could stay with me there, too."  
  
"Hmmm, we'll see. For now, though, we need you to stay here."  
  
Later that morning, the principal and the policeman came back with Dawn's attacker in tow. When she confirmed it, his parents were called and he was taken to jail by the officer. The principal stayed and had her released to the school infirmary where her doctor would check on her daily. Dawn was just getting settled into her private room when she heard a light knock on the door. It was Amber.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie. I know you hate the 'hospital food', as you call it, so I got you some nutrionally worthless stuff for ya to snack on."  
  
Dawn smiled faintly. "Thanks Amber. You're the coolest sister anyone could ask for."  
  
"I try. Ya'know, the others were by here today looking for you. They left me all their cell phone numbers and instructions to call them when I got back. They want to know what's happened to you. Wanna call them? I just went through the dorm halls, and they've all congregated in Jeremy's room."  
  
"Okay, but you call. I'm not sure I could handle talking to them just yet."  
  
"Okay. I'll put it on speaker phone."  
  
Amber hooked her cell up to a speaker, and punched in a phone number. It just happened to be Aelita's.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Aelita."  
  
"Amber! Where are you? Are you and Dawn okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Dawn's safe too."  
  
"Safe? Interesting choice of words."  
  
"Yeah. So what are you guys all doing holed up in Jeremy's rrom?"  
  
"How do you know we're all here?"  
  
"I just went by there on the way to the convienience store to buy Dawn some snacks."  
  
"Why couldn't she just go buy her own snacks?"  
  
"She's not allowed to leave the infirmary yet."  
  
"Why is she--?"  
  
"That's not my story to tell. If you want to know, I guess you can ask her when she feels ready to talk."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Worse. Listen, it's dinner time right now, so go on and get something to munch on. Ya'll can swing by here later."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Amber clicked off the phone and looked at Dawn.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get you changed out of that hospital gown. They'd freak out if they saw you in it."  
  
"Yeah. Can I wear my silver pajamas? Please?"  
  
"Oh, Dawn. You know what I think about those gaudy things! How will I be able to concentrate on anything with you bouncing around like a disco ball?"  
  
"Well, I won't be dancing this time."  
  
"Okay. But the minute you start bustin' a move, you're going back to your blue pajamas."  
  
"Deal. Now give me my silver pj's, woman!"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Amber rumaged through a drawer and found Dawn's pair of silver pajamas. Dawn took them and changed in the privacy of the bathroom. Usually, she didn't mind changing in front of her sister, since she'd done it her whole life, but she didn't want her sister to have to look at her marred body. It'd only make her furious again. Then she'd be out for blood.  
  
Dawn was just finishing brushing out her hair when Amber came and stood outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Dawn, you have visitors!"  
  
"Alright, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Dawn took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. To her surprise, only Aelita and Yumi were waiting for her. She looked to Amber in askance.  
  
"I thought it should be only female visitors for a while, considering what happened."  
  
Dawn nodded. That made sense.  
  
"Dawn, won't you tell us what happened to you?"  
  
"Aelita, I-I don't know just how to say it, but...I was raped."  
  
Yumi and Aelita stared in horror as the full impact of her words hit them.

END CHAPTER

Janette: Kay, I think you might need to re-read chapter six. Sorry I didn't answer you in the last chapter!

Sharina: Yah, she was a bit twitterpated at the time.

Janette: I DO NOT have a crush on him!

Sharina: You like Matthew, and you know it. What's worse, everyone else knows too.

Janette: (sulks).........


	9. Morning Dawn

Chapter Nine: Morning Dawn  
  
Dawn stood there, waiting for the worst. Yumi and Aelita might not understand, and therefore reject her. Her fears were put to rest when they both ran for her and enveloped her in one big hug. After a few minutes, Amber broke them up, saying that they should let themselves get some air. She spent the next minute or so ranting about how if they did that sort of hug again, she was going to knock them all out and put them on oxygen in separate rooms. Aelita and Dawn laughed. They knew she was joking with them. Yumi, however, didn't know, but joined in the laughter just the same.  
  
"Okay you nut-balls, it's time for Dawn to go to bed. Yumi, you need to head for home. Be careful on the way. Aelita, I assume you know where your dorm room is?"  
  
"Yes, Amber, I know."  
  
"Bye guys. See ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye Yumi!"  
  
After Yumi left, Aelita turned back to Dawn. She searched her face before speaking.  
  
"Is it okay if I tell the boys why you're in here, Dawn?"  
  
"No, Aelita. I'll tell them myself. Don't you dare breathe a word to them about it."  
  
"What if they ask?"  
  
"Dodge the question. Play dumb. Act like I wouldn't tell you. Anything you can think of!"  
  
"I'll do my best, but I don't know how long I can lie to protect you, Dawn."  
  
"Aelita?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Goodnight."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Amber and Aelita walked out the door, closing it behind them. Aelita turned to Amber.  
  
"It doesn't feel right to lie to the others. They're a part of our team. I mean, Odd is her boyfriend, so he should know. Jeremy is my boyfriend, and I don't want to lie to him. Ulrich is like a brother to the girl, and Yumi is one of her best friends. It just doesn't feel right to lie to them so blatantly."  
  
"Hmm, well, if you don't want to face them tonight, you can stay here. I'll just chart you as having one of those headaches you always get."  
  
"And am I ever thankful I don't have one now. I haven't had one since I got back from Lyoko, come to think of it."  
  
"Huh. Oh, well. I guess no news is good news in that case."  
  
"Yeah. Do you have some spare nightclothes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Amber ambled over to a small chest and opened it. Aelita peered inside.  
  
"I like that one."  
  
She pointed to a shimmering white gown. It was fairly simple, with flared sleeves and an appliqué rose on the right collarbone. Amber lifted it out of the chest and handed it to her.  
  
"I've never worn it. If you like it, you can keep it. I'll make another, but it'll be green if I got anything to say about it."  
  
Aelita smiled at her friend. Amber had always made everyone something special at every sleepover she ever had. Nightgowns, pajamas, pillows, necklaces, earrings, and costumes were among her favorites. This one, no doubt, had been made for her, should she get out of Lyoko.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Aelita went to the bathroom to change. When she came out, she saw that Amber had already changed into her nightgown. It was a dark green with the ancient symbol of earth on it.  
  
"I've never seen that one before, Amber. Where'd ya get it? Or did you make it?"  
  
"My grandmother gave it to me a few years ago."  
  
"I see."  
  
"She said the power of earth was strong in me. I don't know what she meant, but I'm not going to lose sleep over it."  
  
"Well, you are our Earth sister."  
  
"Whatever. We'd better get to bed. The rest of Team Lyoko will be busting in here tomorrow looking for you and Dawnie."  
  
Aelita giggled. "Yeah. I can show off my new nightgown."  
  
"If you're going to show off that nightgown, let's dye your hair white and put gold streaks in it. I got some temporary stuff in my drawer."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
When Aelita woke up the next morning, Amber was already awake, dressed, and bustling busily about. Dawn could be heard arguing with her over the taste values of oatmeal and eggs for breakfast. Amber insisted that oatmeal and eggs do not go well together, while Dawn said there was no way you could beat them. Aelita shook her head and grinned, then joined in the silly discussion.  
  
"What about pancakes and bacon? Yummy!"  
  
"Honey smoked bacon or regular?"  
  
"Honey smoked."  
  
"Now that sounds good."  
  
"Pancakes, though. They take too much time to make in the morning. And with bacon, the grease will pop you."  
  
"So make the bacon in the oven and make the pancakes the night before and heat them up."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Amber blew both of the girls a loud raspberry. All three were laughing when a knock sounded at the door. Amber opened the door to admit Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd into the room. As they came in, she shot a look at Dawn. She was faking sleep.  
  
"Come in, you guys, but don't disturb Dawn."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Odd was looking at Amber with big pleading eyes. She turned away.  
  
"I cannot say."  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"I know, I just cannot say. She forbade it. I'm sure she'll tell you when the time is right."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll have to trust you on this—"  
  
He stopped short, and leaned in for a closer look at Dawn's wrists. There were burn marks there, clearly from a rope. He looked at Amber suspiciously.  
  
"She was tied up, wasn't she Amber?"  
  
"I'm not saying. Go on to class now, all of you. Aelita, change quickly and be off. We'll meet again after school today in the factory."  
  
After they left, Dawn opened her eyes again. Tears fell silently down her cheeks.  
  
"I feel bad about making Odd worry. May I also go to class?"  
  
"No Dawn. We can ask the doctor when he comes by today if you're fit enough, but you won't leave the infirmary until then, and neither will I."  
  
"But what about lunch? You always get us something from the convenience store."  
  
"Hmm...I might ask Jim to. I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing it for me."  
  
Dawn tried to hide a mischievous smirk. "You like him, don't ya?"  
  
"He's a fine co-worker, and a good man. I respect him, and we treat each other like old friends."  
  
"No, you like him as a romantic prospect."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too, infinity!"  
  
"Do not, infinity!"  
  
"Eh-hem. Ladies?"  
  
The doctor stood in the doorway, smiling at the sisters.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this bonding argument, but I need to examine Dawn again."  
  
"I wanna go to class!"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
The doctor checked Dawn all over, and told Amber to at least keep her until lunch. After that, she was free to go to class. After the doctor left, Amber poked her head outside the door, almost bumping into Jim.  
  
"Hello, Nurse Silverstem. I heard about your sister. I'm awfully sorry about what happened to her. I know she's a good kid, and she didn't deserve that, and I know that you must blame yourself for it. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know it wasn't my fault, Jim. And please, just call me Amber."  
  
"Alright then, Amber."  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my patient."  
  
"Of course. I'll see you around."  
  
"Buh-bye, Jim."  
  
After Amber had shut the door, she found Dawn smiling at her. Amber gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Okay, so I do like him a little bit. Big deal. He probably doesn't like me the same way, so what does it matter?"  
  
"Oh, it matters alright. This is a new topic of discussion for us. Your last boyfriend was your high school sweetheart."  
  
"And we dated for years, but never married. Or had sex. I'm still a virgin."  
  
"Well, that's one thing I can't say."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dawn."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Come on, let's get you dressed and dolled up really good. Since you can't leave until lunch, we can primp all morning."  
  
"I'll be your doll if you try to hook up with Jim."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Janette: Oooh, are Amber and Jim going to start being more than friends?  
  
Sharina: Dunno. Let's ask the audience.  
  
Janette: Okay, reviewers! You heard the woman! Do you think Jim and Amber should hook up? 


	10. Past, Present, and Future

Chapter Ten: Past, Present, and Future  
  
Amber looked shocked. She whirled around to see Dawn's smiling face. Then she laughed.  
  
"You know how I play the game, Dawn. It's like a game of chess. Last time, I played on the white side and went first. Now it's my turn to play on the black side."  
  
"And white always goes first?"  
  
"Absolutely. Go look it up if you don't believe me."  
  
"I believe you. So does that mean you'll try?"  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look nice and be sweet. Now, let's get you ready to face the world!"  
  
"Alright! What's first?"  
  
"Since we have all morning, let's do the whole works. First of all, jump in the shower. Wash yourself really good, hair included, and shave your legs. I'll have it all set up by the time you get out."  
  
"Okie-dokie."  
  
Dawn giggled and sprinted Amber's bathroom. She quickly searched under the sink, and found Amber's Spa Therapy bath items. Knowing Amber would let her use them, she took the silver mesh basket over to the bathtub. The principal had allowed Amber to decorate her living quarters and office, and she had really outdone herself. The tub was round and had a soft white and blue curtain around it. Dawn undressed and got in, turning on the water and adjusting it until it was warm. She sifted through Amber's bath oils, and chose her favorite one. It was a medium sized, crystal bottle with tiny dolphins adorning the cap. She opened it, and immediately the room smelled like a fresh mountain stream. She poured a bit in the tub, then reached for the bubblebath that matched it. After she got enough bubles, she turned the water off and began her scrub. She followed Amber's instructions to the letter. When she was done, she reluctantly let the water out, wrapped her body in a towel and her hair in another towel, and peeked out the door. Amber wasn't there, but someone else was.  
  
At the airport, three people were arriving. One was a tall man with brown hair and green-hazel eyes, the next was a short, raven haired, dark-eyed woman, and the last was a blue-haired, skinny woman with bright blue eyes. They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Okay. Let's go find Amber, Dawn, and Aelita and give them all bear hugs."  
  
"Do you remember where the school is?"  
  
"Why don't one of us go hunt them up at school, someone go to the factory, and someone else go to her house? That way, we can find her faster."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They walked out of the airport. The man went to Amber's house, the raven haired woman went to the factory, and the blue-haired woman made a beeline for the school.  
  
In class, Odd was having trouble concentrating on anything other than Dawn. Her name seemed to be everywhere. The dawn of time, the dawn of a new era, and the dawn of science were just a few things they were studying in class. It made him sick.  
  
"Odd, please pay attention."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Hesitantly, he raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Odd?"  
  
"May I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well."  
  
"Of course. You do look like something is wrong. Don't disturb other classes on your way."  
  
As soon as Odd was out the door, he began running towards the infirmary. He had just rounded a corner when he ran smack into Jim.  
  
"Where do you think you're running to?"  
  
"Um, the nurse?"  
  
"You feel sick?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought it might me a good idea to get there quick."  
  
"Well, okay, go on. Just don't run anymore. Give my regards Amber."  
  
"Okay Jim."  
  
Odd walked the rest of the way to the infirmary. He paused outside the door, wondering if he should go in or not. Amber, Aelita, and Yumi hadn't said much, but their expressions were worth a thousand words.  
  
"Well, it isn't like she sprouted an extra head or something."  
  
Odd opened the door and walked in. Amber and Dawn were nowhere in sight, but there was someone in the bathroom. Wondering who it was, Odd listened closely at the door. Dawn's voice came singing a soft, sad song about a girl who hated the world and found love just before she killed herself.  
  
"She never was one for playing dumb,  
  
She always showed her face,  
  
Her dreams were popped like bubble gum,  
  
Nothing left for her to chase.  
  
She said goodbye  
  
To everything,  
  
No longer could she fly,  
  
No longer would she sing.  
  
She hid her tears  
  
From her friends,  
  
The air around her was thick with fears  
  
And she couldn't see the light.  
  
As she ran away,  
  
He finally made up his mind.  
  
He would have to slash his pride,  
  
To save her from herself.  
  
When he got to her  
  
She was ready to jump  
  
His words came out in a heated blur  
  
And moved her deep inside,  
  
But with her, once she made up her mind,  
  
The only thing changing was the tide.  
  
She jumped that day  
  
And died in his arms  
  
As he dragged her dying body from the bay.  
  
Oh, lessons learned  
  
He cried in anger  
  
His heart was a victim, burned.  
  
Days later they found him  
  
In the same little bay  
  
They called it sad and moving,  
  
But he just called it a new day."  
  
Odd was so entranced by the song that he hadn't heard Dawn turn the water off and get out. In fact, he didn't notice until she opened the door a bit to peek out.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Janette: Okay, so it's a bit of a filler chapter. Cookies to whoever can guess who the people are from the airport!  
  
Sharina: It shouldn't be too hard if you read the fourth chapter.  
  
Janette: No hints, Sharina!"  
  
Sharina: Whatever. That song you made seemed to follow my songfic with Dawn and Odd. Oh, we still need to decide if we should hook Jim up with Amber. So far it looks like we are. Review and tell us your opinion.  
  
Janette: Yeah, what she said. 


	11. Clean Socks

Chapter 11: Clean Socks

Odd and Dawn stared at each other for a moment before Dawn let out a screech and quickly closed to bathroom door again. Amber rushed in afterwards.

"Odd, explain yourself!"

"I, um...I came to see how Dawn was."

"She's fine, but I think you might have startled her just now. She'll be released today, so go on back to class and don't worry. Besides, she needs to get dressed."

As Amber finished her rant, a blue-hair woman walked in. Amber whirled around to demand who it was, and left her mouth hanging open. The woman smiled, and ran up and hugged Amber.

"Shana! You're here!"

"Yeah, just got here actually. So did Monica and Josh."

"Josh? Why'd you bring him along?"

"Well, we kind of told him about Lyoko and X.A.N.A. and Aelita."

Amber suddenly went pale. Then she turned to Odd.

"Go back to class. We'll meet up later at the factory."

Odd nodded and slipped out the door. Shana's eyes followed him out the door, then turned back to regard her 'sister'.

"He knows about Lyoko?"

"Yeah." Amber retrieved the clothes she had brought for Dawn and knocked on the bathroom door. "Dawn, Odd's gone. Here are your clothes. And some clean socks."

"I don't want to wear socks! I want to wear booties."

"Remember our deal?"

"Okay, I'll wear the socks."

Shana looked amused. "Deal?"

"Yeah, I have to try to hook up with this guy named Jim who works here as well, and Dawn has to be my dolly for the morning."

Shana grinned. "Oooh, stuck between new crush and old boyfriend. This should be interesting."

"So, Dawn's leaving the infirmary today?"

"Yeah, and some woman that Amber called Shana is there too."

"Shana. That name seems familiar."

"Shana is our water 'sister'. She helped create Lyoko. I'll bet if she's here, so is Monica."

"Well, I guess we'll see this afternoon."

(IN THE CAFETERIA) 

"Look, there's Dawn!"

Dawn strode through the crowded cafeteria, seemingly unaware of the attention she was receiving. The whole school had witnessed the fight between her attacker and the police officer, and some had heard her name mentioned. News spread quickly at Kadic School. The boys, however, were looking for quite a different reason. Amber had dressed Dawn in a tight black leather skirt that went down to the knee, a soft silvery scoop-neck, off-the-shoulder top, black pantyhose, and simple black pleather shoes. She wore a silver chain around her neck and silver hoop earrings, and her hair was kept neatly out of the way in a bun on top. Odd rose and met her halfway.

"Hey, Dawn. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright, Odd. I overreacted."

"Dawn, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"What happened to you?"

"Erm...Let's go sit down first."

Odd and Dawn walked back to the table, where Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were watching them. Much to Dawn's disgust, Daemion and Anita weren't even trying to find a secluded spot to make out. She caught Daemion's eye and shot him a disgusted glare. He sheepishly ended the kiss, then went to find a more hidden spot to continue. Dawn then took a seat and Odd sat next to her.

"Dawn?"

"Aelita, what you said last night was true. You can't protect me forever, and I've found that I can't protect them from the truth forever, either."

"So what happened Dawn?"

Dawn smiled sadly. "I was raped."

END CHAPTER

Janette: Muahahaha, evil cliffie!

Sharina: Meanie!

Janette: Yeah. Sorry to everyone who reviewed! School's been a pain.

Sharina: And detention sucks.

Janette: Totally.


	12. Silver Wings

Chapter 12: Silver Wings

"You were WHAT?"

"I was raped."

The boys were stunned into silence. Cautiously, Dawn tried to gauge their reactions. Jeremie looked stunned and sad. Ulrich and Odd, however, looked furious.

"You should have told us immediately!"

"What would I have said? Besides, it's over now, isn't it?"

"No, Dawn it's not over. I can't believe you kept us in the dark!"

Instead of answering, Dawn simply got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Ulrich and Odd were too indignant to see the silent tears that flowed from her eyes.

Dawn didn't show up the rest of the school day. Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi tried to reason with Odd and Ulrich, but to little avail. When Aelita told Amber what had happened, she nodded.

"I bet I know where she went. Monica and Josh will be there too. Meet us in the factory in one hour."

When Team Lyoko reached the factory, they entered to find Amber and two other people in the control room. One was a man with brown hair, hazelish eyes, and glasses. The other was the blue-haired woman Odd had seen in the infirmary. Amber rose to introduce them.

"Aelita, this will pretty much be pointless for you, since you know everyone. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi, this is Shana and Josh. I would introduce Monica, but she's in Lyoko with Dawn. Shana, Josh, meet Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi."

The man stepped forward and shook hands with the newcomers, while the woman hugged Aelita. Then, sounds of battle were heard from the computer. Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich rushed to see what was happening. Amber and Shana, however, laughed.

"Twenty bucks says Monica gets her ass kicked."

"Forty says Monica mops Lyoko with Dawn's guts when she's through with her."

"Ah, man! Did you see that? Dawn went hyper!"

"Whoo-hoo! Go Dawnie!"

"Come on, Monica! I got money on you!"

In Lyoko, a silver huntress and a black tornado were battling. The silver huntress suddenly glowed a brilliant white and hurled the gathered energy at the tornado. The tornado girl's eyes widened in shock just before she was devirtualized. Back in the control room, bets were being paid and explanations offered.

"You see Jeremie, we built Lyoko for fun. We'd come and battle each other, usually one on one, while the rest of us take bets on who will win."

"That's right. Who wants to go up against Dawn now? What about you, Yumi?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

"Dawnie, your new opponent's on her way."

"Okay.'

Dawn watched as Yumi completed virtualization, and grinned at her new avatar. It was still a kimono, but it was dark blue with silver Japanese dragons on it. Her fan also had silver dragons, but it was a lighter blue and had sharp barbs on the ends of the fan. Yumi looked down at herself in shock.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind Yumi, but Shana spent today upgrading your avatar. Actually, she upgraded everyone's avatar. You have more hit points, battle and exploration modes, and more abilities. Go ahead and try it out, Yumi."

Yumi raised her fan and looked questioningly at Dawn, who nodded. Quicker than the others could follow, Yumi threw the fan in a deadly arc at Dawn, who dropped and rolled away with time to spare. The fan then came around, and Yumi caught it and smiled.

"This is great!"

"I'm glad you like it. If you're ready, begin the battle."

Yumi nodded and turned her attention to Dawn. Everyone in the factory watched with baited breath as Yumi threw her fan again. Dawn quickly brought her staff up to block it, then swung at Yumi, striking her arm and knocking her down. Yumi was about to retaliate when both fighters were suddenly transported to the polar region and surrounded by crabs. Yumi and Dawn both tensed for an attack, but none of the crabs fired. Yumi cast a glance at Dawn and saw she was equally baffled. She did, however, look worried. Both of their weapons had vanished. From behind them, two masked people jumped into the circle and tied their hands behind their backs. Then a platinum-blonde young man strode through, looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

He then leaned in closer and looked at each of them more closely. When he looked at Yumi, she held back a gasp of surprise. He had the same green eyes as Amber and Dawn. In her peripheral vision, she saw Dawn nod; silently telling her she was correct in her assumptions. They were prisoners of her brother.

END CHAPTER

Janette: Excitement! Finally!

Sharina: Yeah!

Janette: I wonder how the rest of the team is going to take it....-


	13. Fury

Chapter 13: Fury

"Dawn, Yumi do you copy?"

"What happened?"

"Dunno, but they're unresponsive."

"I'm going in."

"But Amber!"

"She's my sister, and Yumi is one of my students."

"You can't go alone."

Amber stopped and turned around, facing the last speaker. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Josh…"

"I'll come with you, to cover your back. I know you're capable, but it would make me breathe easier if I could be of help."

"Okay. Monica, give me a destination. Where are their signatures?"

"I can't pin them down! They're all over the place!"

"What? Let me see…Hmm, so it seems Alex is back again."

"Can I call him a Fishy Pancake again?"

"When we get the girls back. Computer, override scrambling. Code PINPOINT."

The computer hummed as it processed the code. Then it brought up a map of Lyoko and two blinking green dots appeared, followed by several red dots. Monica and Amber studied the red dots carefully.

"Seven enemy combatants, one of which has to be Alex."

"Couldn't Dawn and Yumi fight their way out?"

"Not if he disabled their weapons."

"Do you think he did?"

"Probably. He prefers hand-to-hand."

"That shouldn't be a problem, though. Yumi is pretty close to getting her black belt."

"And don't forget, Amber, that Dawn often gets in fights, and she spars with Daemion and Anita."

"Well, they're not going anywhere."

"Then they must be tied up."

"Damn him!"

"What?"

"Don't you see? He's using them as bait!"

"For us."

"Exactly."

"What do you want with us, Alex?"

"I want nothing from you, my dear sister. I want our dear, dear elder half-sister's life."


	14. Search and Rescue

Chapter 14: Search and Rescue

"Transfer Amber. Transfer Josh. Scanner Amber. Scanner Josh. Virtualization."

"If Amber and Josh go down, we'll go in, right?"

"They won't go down."

"How can you be so sure?"

Monica turned her golden eyes on Ulrich. There was iron-hard determination in them, as well as logic.

"They've worked together side-by-side for years. Since elementary. In junior high, you almost never saw them apart, except for bathroom breaks and sleep. In high school, they dated. Even after they broke up, they were the best of friends. They'll combine their attacks if worst comes to worst, and if one is devirtualized the other will be pissed off enough to finish Alex off for good."

"But isn't Alex Amber's brother? She wouldn't kill her brother!"

"Not under normal circumstances, but by kidnapping Yumi, who is her student, and Dawn, who is their youngest sister and who is under Amber's legal care, Alex has challenged Amber directly. Because of his actions, it is unlikely that she will take prisoners."

Any other conversation was cut off by Shana, who directed attention to the screen. Josh and Amber were sneaking around the perimeter of the hollow were Alex held Yumi and Dawn. Silently, they parted, Josh creeping around to the back of Alex and Amber confronting him openly.

"Alex."

Alex's reaction to his sister's enraged voice was purely automatic. He whirled and dropped into a defensive stance, eyes wide with a fear that only the wrath of either his mother or his elder sister could conjure. No longer in Dawn's or Yumi's eyes was he the intimidating man he had been before Amber's swift appearance. Instead, he was a little boy, about to be spanked for improper language at the family reunion. In Amber's mind, he was the same boy who had curled up with her under the covers when nightmares plagued him. He was the boy who she taught about science and was always eager to learn something new. He was the boy who broke her computer, who camped with her, who she babysat for endless painful hours on weekends, who made cookies with her, and who she now had to punish. Amber felt no qualms about what she had to do. She had taught him better, and he had chosen to transgress her rules in a gross manner.

"Actions bring consequences, little brother. Time to face the music."

"Fine."

Alex raced to his sister, sword flashing. Amber moved like lightening, dodging the attacks. Then a green light surrounded her, and she transformed.

"Transform designate: Amber. Transform tracking and stealth to battle attire. Upload weapons: Thorn Blade and Stem Saber. Upload complete."

As the light receded, Team Lyoko studied the new avatar with interest. Amber was now dressed in green tights, black moccasins, and a tight green shirt with a tan vest. Her symbol was encrusted in gold on the back of her vest. She wore a skirt that appeared to be made of leaves and reached to her knees. Her brown hair was caught up in a bun on top of her head and held in place by two golden chopsticks with emerald tassles hanging down. A long sword hung in a leather scabbard on her left and her rough leather gloves had long claws shaped like thorns. The only jewelry she wore was a silver mesh choker with dangling blood red roses and one black onyx rose in the center.

"Thanks, Aelita."

"Don't mention it."

"Uh, hey Aelita? I could use a change of costume too."

"Coming right up, Josh."

Josh cut away from the monsters as he began his transformation. His camoflouge pants and shirt melted into a tight fitting, light blue undersuit. A silver belt crisscrossed his waist and dark blue, baggy jeans hung on his hips. Dark denim arm warmers reached from his shoulders and flared at the bottom of the sleeve. His black boots and black gloves had his ice symbol etched in silver His hair turned a silver color.

"Alright Aelita, where're my blades?"

"Coming. Upload Twin Ice Blades."

Two blades appeared in front of Josh, hovering at eye level. They were clear and the blades were made of ice. The hilts were black leather. They were crossed, waiting for Josh to grab them. He did so gladly, and jumped out of hiding. Alex looked warily between his sister and the man he had looked up to as a brother. Amber took control of the situation.

"Josh, free Dawn and Yumi. I'll deal with Alex."

"Yes, ma'am!!"

"Just go."

Josh flashed her a smile and moved over to Dawn and Yumi. He had gotten halfway there when Alex's monsters started to attack him. He fought them, narrowly dodging several lasers. When the last crab fell, he turned to look at Amber and Alex. They were fighting, kudo-style, at top speed. Shaking his head, he untied Dawn and Yumi. Dawn grinned.

"Think four on one would be fair, Josh?"

"Dunno, but you may was well circle around and be ready to join the fray. Amber hasn't fought like that in a long while."

Dawn nodded and led Yumi around to the left of the fight while Josh took the right side. Amber suddenly brought the battle to a stand-still. She had her hands around Alex's throat, but refrained from choking the life out of him.

"Sister…"

"Silence, you sniveling piece of shit. What in holy hell possessed you to kidnap them? Did you even pause to think about the consequences?

Shana's voice echoed around them as she asked the next question, which made everyone except Amber and Alex crack up. "You mean like that time he stole your razor and shaved his eyebrows off? Was he being stupid like THAT again?"

END CHAPTER

Janette: Yay! Double update!

Sharina: Sorry folks, that we're kinda late!

Janette: But Christmas was here, so we had to wait!

Sharina just shoves Janette into the gate

Janette: Now I've got too much spirits, for God's sake…

Sharina: Just review, and get us off this rhyming date!!


End file.
